


Sleep, sugar

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sleeping Together
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Гошики не может заснуть в одиночестве.





	Sleep, sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл.
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах без разрешения автора категорически запрещена в любом виде. Тексты размещены на ао3, фикбуке, хогсе и дайри. Если вы видите их где-то ещё, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом или попросите администрацию удалить. Спасибо ^^**

Гошики в который раз с силой зажмуривает глаза и зарывается лицом в подушку — никак не заснуть. Обычно он отрубается мгновенно, стоит лишь лечь, но не сегодня. Не сейчас, когда Ушиджимы нет рядом; его присутствие действует на Гошики как снотворное: подлезть под тяжёлую руку, уткнуться носом в грудь, прошептать: “Дбрй нчи”, и моментально заснуть.

То, что рядом с Ушиджимой быстрее засыпать, Гошики замечает ещё во время школьного тренировочного лагеря, когда их футоны оказываются совсем рядом. А затем проверяет свою теорию, когда занимает соседнее место в автобусе. И ещё раз, и ещё, вплоть до самого выпуска Ушиджимы. А потом Гошики понимает, что эта его мания — нечто большее, чем просто комфорт и чувство защищённости.

Когда они начинают жить вместе, Гошики забывает о бессоннице, но в те моменты, когда Ушиджимы нет рядом, заснуть становится практически невозможно. Можно сидеть и бесконечно пялиться в монитор, пока глаза сами не начнут закрываться от усталости. Гошики мог бы включить запись игры снова и гарантированно отрубиться прямо перед ноутбуком, но видеть с утра неодобрительное выражение лица Ушиджимы не хочется. Не хочется его расстраивать, хотя он и так регулярно только этим и занимается, не соблюдая режимы сна и правильного питания.

Руки сами тянутся — ещё вслепую — к тачпаду, включая запись на повтор. Гошики взбивает подушку повыше и устраивается на ней подбородком поудобнее. На экране объявляют начало первого сета.

Гошики никогда не надоедает смотреть записи с Ушиджимой, пусть он и видел их сначала в реальном времени, а потом на ноутбуке. Иногда они смотрят их вместе, разбирая отдельные моменты, — это Гошики тоже нравится.

Он сонно моргает, когда начинается второй сет, и трётся щекой о подушку. Прикрывает один глаз, но продолжает концентрироваться на игре.

Гошики засыпает, когда на подачу выходит Ушиджима.

И просыпается, когда чувствует, как пальцы взъерошивают волосы на затылке.

— М-м? — мычит спросонья и тянется вслед за лаской, подставляясь.

— Спи, — говорит Ушиджима и коротко гладит Гошики по голове.

Гошики сопит и переползает головой с подушки ему на колени, обхватывает рукой и держит, словно боится, что Ушиджима сейчас исчезнет, оставив только записи с игрой вместо себя реального.

— Спи, — повторяет Ушиджима. — Я сейчас приду.

— Угу, — сонно бормочет Гошики и, противореча своим же словам, обнимает лишь сильнее, не желая отпускать ни на секунду.


End file.
